


Love Letters

by bellacatbee



Series: Five Acts Fills [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Love Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-17
Updated: 2012-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-03 20:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellacatbee/pseuds/bellacatbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel finds love letters left in his locker at school. High School AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Letters

**Author's Note:**

> Written for safeandwarm's Five Acts. She wanted High School and Letters.

Castiel finds the note tucked into his locker when he arrives at school.

It simply read _I think you’re beautiful._

Castiel shoved it into his book bag and smiled to himself. He knew it’s probably a joke that someone was playing on him, most likely Gabriel because he liked making jokes at other people’s expense but it was still nice to get the note. It still made him a little hopeful. A girl wasn’t likely to write a note like that. It probably came from a guy and if it wasn’t from Gabriel then maybe it came from someone who did actually think he was beautiful.

**

There was another note there the next day. His best friend Dean tried to read it over his shoulder but Castiel held it close to his heart, not willing to share it.

“Got a secret admirer, Cas?” he teased and Castiel nodded quietly. Dean’s expression became unreadable.

“Nice girl?” he asked and Castiel licked his lips.

“I think it’s a boy,” he said, looking down at the note that read _I want to kiss you._ He wanted to kiss his admirer too. This wasn’t likely to come from Gabriel. He wouldn’t take the joke that far, not with his own brother although Castiel provided a handy target when Gabriel couldn’t bully his normal favourites. He glanced up at Dean’s face, worried his friend would be unhappy hearing Castiel was so delighted by the prospect of a boy being interested in him but Dean wasn’t looking at him.

Castiel felt a little of the spark fade. Stupid as it was, he’d rather hoped Dean might be his secret admirer.

**

The next day Castiel hunted high and low for a note but it didn’t appear till lunchtime.

 _Meet me outside,_ The note read. _In the courtyard._

Castiel followed the instructions, running out to the courtyard. It was deserted now, everyone else at lunch and the sun was bright. There was one person there, one person waiting and as Castiel drew closer his heart began to ache. It was Dean.

“You’re my secret admirer?” he asked although all information pointed to yes.

Dean looked embarrassed. “I didn’t know if you liked guys. I wanted to test the waters first,” he said defensively and then he leant forward and pressed his mouth quickly against Castiel’s. “Be my boyfriend, okay?”

Castiel followed him when he drew back, kissing him again. “Okay," he whispered, smiling.


End file.
